1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of aftermarket automotive products, and pertains more specifically exhaust headers adaptable to racing motors.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of automotive products, particularly automotive racing products, there are a wide variety of products available that intend to provide certain performance factors to a race car that would not otherwise be available with stock automotive engine and exhaust parts and assemblies.
Performance factors in racing are gauged by measuring key performance indicators (KPIs) that are prevalent when a race car is in performance mode. For example, downforce is a KPI that is defined as the downward directional force against a moving race car. Downforce measurement is relative to speed and increases when speed increases and decreases when speed decreases, assuming that the downforce is created by after market foils and/or modifications in chassis design. One challenge in performance enhancement of racing vehicles is finding a suitable mix of products that together optimize performance in a way that does not reduce or limit the goal of performance maximization. Downforce is desired because it works to benefit traction of the vehicle at higher speeds; however, some increase of resistance relative to airflow of the vehicle may be a byproduct of improving tire-to-track traction at higher speeds.
Therefore, what is clearly needed in the art is a method and apparatus for creating downforce in a racing vehicle that does not affect the streamlining or airflow properties of a racing vehicle.